A Suitable Nickname
by goldpiece
Summary: Little looks and touches lead to a new nickname for Booth.


Spoiler Warning: For those that don't know anything about the upcoming season and like it that way…stop reading now. For everyone else…read on:)

A/N: The idea for this fiction came from a comment Emily Deschanel made about the character of Seeley Booth. It's a round robin fiction from myself and siapom, the writer of the great fic…Piercing the Stillness. If you haven't taken a look at it, or if you haven't read it in a while, please take a look and drop a line. With that, I hope you enjoy this.

xxxxx

Angela's eyes widened as she watched the contact between Booth and Camille Saroyan. She glanced over at Hodgins to see if he saw the same thing. His startled expression confirmed it. Hodgins then glanced at her and voiced the first thought that came to mind. "I think I'm a memo behind. I thought he had a thing going with his ex."

"Apparently he stopped exchanging fluids with her. I assume this..." she waved her hand in the direction of Cam and Booth, "is why." Hodgins moved his gaze back to the - he shuddered - _couple_ before them. "Oh, man. Do you think Brennan knows?"

"Are you kidding? She's still talking to him isn't she? Oh God, Bren would flip if she knew." Hodgins nodded in agreement.

"Hey, do you think Goodman would mind if I put in for a nice long vacation? I'm not sure I want to be here when Brennan's charged with assault for...what is this? The fourth time? If I'm not here, I won't have to testify against her. I'll take an example from our government. Plausible deniability, all the way." Angela smirked before turning back to her examination of the evidence before her. The little looks, the touches...this had either been going on for quite some time, or they were an item in the past. Cam left the examination platform, and with a swift look back at Hodgins, Angela moved in for the kill. Sidling up to the Agent's side, Angela looked at Booth and shook her head.

"What?" He asked.

"And you call her Bones." Booth, utterly confused, turned to face her.

"Huh?"

"First Rebecca, now Cam. You're a little Manwhore, Booth."

"Manwhore? I am _not_ a manwhore. And where do you get off implying that I sleep around a lot? Because, I can assure you, I don't." Angela crossed her arms.

"So, you're denying that there's something going on between you and the new boss. 'Cause to be honest Booth, I thought you were above this whole Hide and Seek thing when it comes to women."

"How did you find out about that?" Booth looked around to make sure Bones hadn't overheard the conversation. Angela's smirk grew at his obvious discomfiture. She smiled in triumph and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh, Booth. You poor, simple...man. If I told you that, I'd have to kill you."

"Look, just don't say anything to Temperance, okay. I don't think she'd approve." Angela's eyes widened at the reference to "Temperance".

"Oh, trust me, I'm not about to touch this one. Yet. But, Booth...don't think you can hide it from her. She's not that oblivious to the world, especially where you're concerned. So, you might want to consider what few options you have." She paused in consideration. "And, make sure she doesn't get your gun."

"Oh, she isn't going to touch my gun anytime soon."

Angela snorted. "You're only saying that because you're afraid she'll hurt you at this point. Any other time, you would've been all over the idea." Narrowing her eyes, Angela looked him directly in the eye. "Or, is that where this is all coming from?"

"I don't know what you mean, Angela."

"Yeah, whatever you say...Bones."

From behind them, a new voice rang out. "Don't tell me he has you calling me that now, too!"

Angela laughed at Booth's outraged expression before turning toward Brennan.

"No, Sweetie. That's not something you'll ever have to worry about. Trust me."

Angela made a quick escape as Booth's "Temperance" turned an accusatory glare in his direction. _Uh oh, Booth's in for it now. And, for both their sakes, I certainly hope he knows what he's doing._


End file.
